Never Forgotten, My Dear
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Everyone mourned that day, and the earth mourned along with them. They would all mourn for the boy who was always called invisible, but is invisible no longer. (Character death/funeral)


The world was much darker that day.

Even the earth was weeping. The clouds were grey and gave off a grave appearance, and rain dripped from them relentlessly.

That was because a strong boy was lost.

It had been so sudden, and so unexpected. Nobody had prepared themselves for a death like this.

It was the funeral for Matthew Williams.

He had been killed suddenly, in a car wreck on a dreary night five days prior to the funeral. Nobody knew how to handle it… the entire church was filled with people who had no words.

After solem words were spoken by the priest, the open casket was available for mourners to visit. People ambled around the church, some with heads low and mouths shut, and others expressing their deepest condolences to the people closest to the victim.

But those mourners didn't feel the heavy weight that a few people felt. Namely Alfred and Francis.

Those two had taken the biggest hits, Alfred being Matthew's older brother, and Francis being his boyfriend.

The two stood by the coffin, tears brimming at their eyes. Francis gazed forlornly at his lover's face, which no longer smiled up at him, but instead sat stiff and cold, the blush gone from his cheeks.

Alfred spoke softly. "Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air…" He turned away from the coffin, heading for the massive church doors. Francis' eyes followed him out, before glancing back down to the pale face of his boyfriend.

Hot tears burned in the corners of his eyes, causing his vision to blur. He squeezed his eyes shut, blinking away the tears. Francis reached out slowly and rested his hand on Matthew's forehead, the hair that made up his bangs being brushed back slightly.

"Oh… _mon cher… mon amour_…" Francis whispered. "Why did you have to leave us all so early? You're only 17… You and I were supposed to live a long… long life together…"

Francis waited, almost as if he forgot Matthew wouldn't talk back. "Darling, I miss you… We all do… but me especially, and your brother…" He sighed. "I just want to hear you again… even though you were so quiet, I loved your voice…"

Francis' hand trembled. "My god… why did this have to happen? I miss you.. so, so much, baby…" His voice broke to a near unintelligible whisper. "I just need you back… I love you."

Francis felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his teary face, only to find Alfred standing next to him once more.

"Hey…"

"Hey. Did you want to say something to him? I'll leave you alone." Before Alfred could respond, Francis left the massive main room of the church.

Alfred felt the weight of the event weigh heavier than it had previously. As he stared at the cold body of his little brother, he realized that, yes, this was really happening.

"Hey, Mattie…" Alfred murmured. "I... I um… I'm not quite sure what to say. That's a first for me, isn't it?" Alfred managed a dry chuckle.

He sighed. "We all need you back, bro… Francis and I especially. He took quite a toll from this whole thing, ya know? Although, don't go thinking he's the only one, a lot of people are missing you. You may have thought you were invisible, but little bro, everyone in this room is seeing you now." Alfred took in a ragged breath. "But I think we all wish we didn't have to see you like this…"

Alfred set a hand on his little brother's own pale one. "I promise, nobody is going to forget you. Francis won't even consider letting your memory go, and I won't either. We'll all be looking to the clouds and remembering you. We'll remember all the best of times, when we were all happy…" Alfred choked back a stinging bout of tears. "I promise, Mattie, I promise. We won't ever forget you. Never in a million years. Francis and I… It'll be hard to live without you in our lives, but we'll try, okay? We'll try because I know my little brother, and my brother would have been brought to tears if he saw the people close to him in pain. Because you were just that sweet and selfless."

Alfred removed his hand from it's place on his brother's skin and used it to brush back the hair drooping in his face. "I love you, little bro… and I bet they love you up there in heaven."

* * *

AN: Well... Hi. I know, more angst, more tragedy. I don't know why I write so much of it, but I do. If an idea pops into my mind, and I can form a story around it, chances are I'll write it, no matter how sad.

But in all honesty, I don't know where this came from. I don't know _why _the idea of one of my favorite characters dying popped into my head, but it did. So this is what results.

I really have nothing else to say about this, other than I'm sorry to Canada. I promise I actually love you, I don't hate you, you're very kawaii. (I mean that towards the character Canada, but I love the real Canada too!)

Anways, that's it for now. I have two other fics that I'll upload soon (tomorrow, most likely. Not tonight, it's like 1 am here and I just really don't want to deal with it.) (btw, the fics are a Franada fic and an Ereri fic, neither of which have sad depressing endings, so that's a plus.)

Okay, I'm done writing this super rambly authors note. Rate and review if you enjoyed, thanks so much!

-KayDubs


End file.
